


Cohabitant

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is Kurt's worst nightmare as far as roommates go, but one day Kurt comes home and discovers something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt was so desperate for a roommate by the time fall semester rolled around, he hadn’t considered that this one would turn out to be the world’s biggest, most inconsiderate douchebag ever.

It started out with stray, dirty socks being left in the bathroom along with a huge puddle from the shower and a hastily thrown towel over the rack. It then turned into thick black hair being left in the drain, to globs of toothpaste dried to the side of the sink. At first, Kurt considered that Blaine Anderson just had horrible bathroom manners but what he realized later was that it became so much more worse.

Old food crusted-over dishes littered the living room and kitchen table on a consistent basis. Grease stains were left on the countertops and the sink would absolutely reek until Kurt had enough and would just do the dishes himself, even if none of them were actually his. Sometimes Kurt would even raid the pantry to discover his food to be half-eaten or completely gone, yet Kurt had too much pride to write his name annoyingly on the side of his milk jug and cereal boxes.

So Kurt settled with passive aggressive. 

He locked himself up in his room and didn’t speak to Blaine at all unless it was a mandatory ‘hello’ or ‘goodbye’ whenever either of them left the house or came home. It wasn’t a big loss, really. He and Blaine were never friends. Blaine was just some guy who had an available room and needed to split the cost of rent since he was a struggling college student along with Kurt, who just couldn’t live at home anymore. That was just embarrassing, no matter how depressed he was for not getting into NYADA.

Blaine would also party at the bars. A lot. He’d come home stumbling drunk, shouting goodbye to his friends at the top of his lungs as their car would tear off down the street. Sometimes Kurt had to put in earplugs because he heard Blaine moaning through the walls, more than likely being blown by some girl he picked up, but Kurt didn’t listen in long enough to find out the specifics. 

Sometimes Blaine would cook them dinner, for which Kurt was thankful, but they really didn’t know what to say to each other besides small talk because all Kurt could think of was complaints about the way Blaine lived. 

He was sure saying, “ _Your room is a disgusting pigsty along with the rest of the house, apply yourself bum!_ ” wouldn’t mull over really well so he just kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the delicious cuisine his irritating roommate provided.

It made Kurt realize he didn’t really know anything about Blaine except that they both went to the same university and that Blaine worked at a paint store down the street. He would be kind of hot with his messy, curly hair and fitting paint-stained jeans if Kurt didn’t hate him so god damned much. It took less than a month to figure out that Blaine was probably, in Kurt’s opinion, the sloppiest person he knew, and maybe Kurt was being punished but some greater force when he decided to click on Blaine’s wanted ad rather than anybody else’s. 

Kurt worked as a barista on campus and would bring home Blaine coffees just to be nice on occasion, but would be greeted with old hardened coffee cups the next day just laying around when they were supposed to be in the trash instead. But he just sucked it up and tried not to fume too bad if Blaine fumbled through the fridge as Kurt cleaned his ass off.

So one warm evening after an extremely hectic work week, Kurt drove home in an absolutely foul mood. He had rude customers all day, worked over-time, his feet were achingly sore and he really wasn’t in the mood to put up with Blaine’s shit all weekend.

Kurt felt on edge, like he was going to crack at any second so he really hoped he wouldn’t come home to a mess. Otherwise, Blaine would think Kurt a crazy person and would probably move out out of fear. 

However, when Kurt pulled up to their apartment, curious sounds were flowing out of the opened kitchen window. It wasn’t until Kurt had his keys out and was about to unlock the door he discovered they were loud, excessive moans, much like the kinds heard in porn. But what made Kurt flush and heart pick up pace was that it sounded a lot like gay porn. The men’s grunts were unmistakable with lack of a female counterpart. _Why would Blaine be watching gay porn?_ Kurt wondered. _He's probably making fun of it._

Kurt slid the key into the lock, unsure of what to expect, until the door swung open slowly, revealing two hard-bodied men fucking each other on their giant shared television screen. Blaine’s curly head was sticking out from the back of the couch, eyes trained on the TV. It wasn’t until Kurt tiptoed forward he discovered Blaine was completely nude on the couch, body flushed and sweaty, legs pulled up, fingers of his left hand buried into his slick asshole and the other jerking his cock quickly. Blaine's knees and thigh muscles would strain and tense as he fucked himself up and down on his hand. 

Kurt dropped his bag and his mouth fell open.

"Oh _yeah_ ," Blaine rasped, completely oblivious, his arm flexing as he pumped himself, not even noticing Kurt’s presence. "You fuck him good!"

Kurt had no idea how to process the scene before him. Blaine was squeezing the head of his cock, gritting his teeth and crooking his fingers inside himself in a synchronized dance that completely blanked Kurt’s mind, flooding blood to his own cock at the sight. He was _so_ fucking sexy. It didn't seem right, or _fair_.

The men on the video must have taken a breather because it was suddenly a lot quieter, Blaine’s ragged breathing pounding against Kurt’s ears but not enough to smother his own rattling inhales and exhales as he stood rooted on the spot, cock throbbing against his zipper. He couldn't even find the want to turn away from the picture before him. 

" _Blaine_ ," Kurt choked out finally. "I-I didn’t know you were.. _gay_ -“

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine gasped, and Kurt shivered at the sound of his name. It was completely wrecked and a bit startled, his eyes now flashing to Kurt. He expected Blaine to pull his fingers out of himself and cover up out of embarrassment, but Blaine did something that completely shocked Kurt to his core. He let go of his cock and spread his ass-cheeks more, shoving his fingers in and out at a faster pace as his cock leaked against his stomach, eyes beady and boring into Kurt’s.

"Please fuck me," Blaine begged, arching his back into the air. "Oh god, _please_.”

Kurt’s mouth tried to form ‘what' but his throat was completely dry. He smacked his lips together, his tongue feeling like concrete. A bead of sweat rolled from Blaine's temple down his jaw, dripping onto his chest and sliding past his nipple. Blaine's cock pulsed, his ministrations getting more desperate. Kurt whimpered.

"What are you _doing_ just standing there,” Blaine wondered, exasperated, his chest heaving as he removed his fingers, sliding his ass to the end of the couch and spreading himself further, contracting his gaping hole for Kurt to see. That was his breaking point.

Then, in a flash, Kurt was on Blaine. Lips to his sweaty neck, teeth into flesh. Blaine’s fingers fumbled with his belt buckle until Kurt’s cock was free, bobbing against Blaine’s and smearing pre-come against his skin. Blaine moaned desperately, pulling Kurt into a fiery kiss that had their teeth clashing together and tongues battling until Blaine took hold of Kurt’s cock and rubbed it against his rim.

"Fuck _yes_ ," Blaine groaned between their lips, knees digging into Kurt’s waist. "I was waiting for this. Your fucking cock, Kurt I’ve _always_ wanted it in me, you don’t even know how bad-"

"I don’t understand," Kurt murmured in return, his body thrilling at the sound of Blaine’s words, the sensation of his head rubbing against the rim of Blaine’s asshole nearly overwhelming, too sensitive to bear. 

"Have you not ever heard me?" Blaine asked raggedly. "Every guy I brought home, I told them to fuck me rough just so you could hear me."

Kurt tried to mull over this new revelation, but he got distracted by the cacophony of renewed grunts from the TV of horny men, but there was no way they could drown out Blaine now, who had his head thrown against the back of the couch, his mouth slack as he guided Kurt’s cock between his ass-cheeks until Kurt was lubed up.

" _Fuck me_ ," Blaine practically growled, letting go of Kurt’s shaft and digging his nails into Kurt’s back, sliding his palms down and gripping his hips with a death grasp. "Fuck me so I can’t ever forget."

Kurt slid into Blaine in one go, gasping at the compressing heat, caressing his cock from all angles, their heartbeats pumping as one. Blaine clenched tight and Kurt could barely breath, head falling to Blaine’s shoulder and rolled his hips in a slow grind as deep as he could get. This was too good to be real. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Blaine breathed, his voice barely above a whisper, sweat from his muscled chest soaking Kurt’s work shirt.

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s meaty thighs for good measure until he angled his hips just as he wanted and fucked down hard after pulling out, causing the couch to creak. Blaine’s legs splayed open further before clenching again against his waist, wanting.

"Do it," Blaine pleaded, his eyes dark and wild.

Kurt was unrelenting after that, his balls slapping against Blaine’s with abandon, hipbones jarring against Blaine’s sensitive skin, leaving bruises, especially when his teeth sunk into Blaine’s shoulder. He pounded and slammed into Blaine’s asshole, completely using and abusing until they both came with a shout, soiling Kurt’s rumpled clothes and gasping helplessly into each other’s mouths.

After some time, when their heartbeats and breaths slowed Kurt relaxed on top of Blaine, tracing patters into his moist skin wherever he could reach before he cleared his throat.

"Well that was unexpected."

Blaine laughed. “Finally, fuck.”

Kurt lifted his head and rested his chin against Blaine’s collarbone, looking up the line of his nose into his honey-almond eyes.

"I recommend you be less fucking annoying if you plan on courting anybody else," Kurt said snippily.

"Well it worked for you didn’t it," Blaine pointed out. "It got you to notice me."

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Blaine Anderson, if you plan on me fucking you ever again you better clean up your act."

Blaine’s eyes softened, cupping Kurt’s cheek in a languid kiss.

"Deal."


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt tries to express how much he loves fucking Blaine, but the English language never comes so easily.

Kurt never really knew the perimeters of their relationship, no matter how many times he and Blaine fucked on every surface of the apartment. Something was happening between them, and Kurt wasn’t really sure if he was imagining it or if it was just happening to him. 

Upon discovering that Blaine wasn’t actually the world’s biggest slob, Kurt’s living situation became enormously improved, and it wasn’t just because he knew he could get laid every time he came home as many times as he wanted. Blaine actually was very neat and orderly. He never left dishes in the sink or out in the living room, vacuumed daily, and kept his laundry in a basket that he would never let pile up. He even ironed his bowties. 

Kurt was so stymied by this radical change, he didn’t know what to make of it. It was like Blaine was a completely different person. He was sensitive, intuitive and extremely talented, in all aspects respectively. Most of all, he was absolutely charming, and kept Kurt laughing and always forgetting the time. 

Obviously, Blaine was interested in him early on when they first moved in, so he devised this somewhat ridiculous plan to get Kurt to notice him that somehow worked even though Kurt was sure he absolutely loathed and resented his roommate at one point before their happy incident. He wasn't sure how Blaine managed to pull it off, but he did. By god, did he. 

It was the hottest experience of Kurt's life, and it only got hotter, if at all imaginable. Kurt had always enjoyed sex before, but he never realized it could be this _good_. The kind of good that had his stomach twisting hotly when he would daydream about it in class. The kind of hot that tingled his fingers and toes in anticipation when driving home. The kind of hot that had him completely fucked stupid when they were done and he was utterly useless, so he just had to lie there for the rest of the night or keep fucking until he could no longer function.

It didn’t take long for Kurt to realize that in the past, he spent a lot of time actively hating Blaine and all his habits. He would stew in anger as he scrubbed the dishes or cleaned off the table and every other surface in the house. Now that Blaine was tidier than Kurt’s own late mother, those stewing feelings turned into slowly creeping, but bursting affection, and it was even starting to scare Kurt.

There were moments where Kurt would look into Blaine’s honey-gold eyes as their fucking trailed dangerously close to making love and all the air would disappear from his lungs completely. Blaine would lock him in this gaze that made Kurt feel like he was vulnerable and exposed, like he had everything out on display and Blaine knew exactly what it was.

Kurt had never been in love before. He had always had boy crushes and infatuations, but he never had anything that would completely consume him. A love that would claw from his stomach up to his chest, choking him to the point where he had to stifle tears to the best of his ability because he wasn’t sure how Blaine was feeling. So Kurt did his best not to let it show.

Blaine’s eyes were so expressive, but Kurt still had the most difficult time reading them. They were wide, curious and affectionate, and Blaine would even do things like kiss Kurt slowly or stroke his hair, but once their orgasms came and gone, Blaine would turn over and fall asleep without a word, and Kurt assumed he just had to leave to his own bedroom to avoid any awkwardness. Then the over-thinking that would follow him on his pillow was always gut-wrenching.

Kurt knew the point would come soon enough where he wouldn’t be able to fuck Blaine anymore because it would hurt too much knowing that he had fallen and Blaine hadn’t. But what would Kurt say?

_I’m sorry Blaine we can’t do this anymore because I’ve fallen completely and helplessly in love with you, weird isn’t it?_

No. Kurt would have to think of something else. Maybe see new people? Kurt was always a good flirt, but was never good at keeping boyfriends, so he guessed that deserved another shot before his roommate broke his heart.

It was a perfect plan despite the one little hiccup. Kurt actually felt physically sick thinking about being with somebody else. He ached and yearned for Blaine to hold him like a lover, to whisper sweet nothings in his ear and tell him that Kurt was his whole world and he never needed anybody else.

But Kurt knew that Blaine was never going to say or do any of those things.

And yet, it didn’t keep Kurt from being a masochist. He started fucking Blaine more frequently, like he was a dying man. At least three times a day or more. Blaine certainly wasn’t complaining, but Kurt could almost tell that Blaine noticed this fire in his eyes. Kurt would pounce Blaine, and there was always a second hesitation of Blaine appearing as if he was going to say something, but he never did.

Kurt knew their time was up once his orgasms turned to devastation every single time, and Kurt had to turn his head and bite his fist to keep from crying out. He would tell himself always ‘this is the last time' or 'this can never happen again' but Blaine was like a drug, and Kurt couldn't help but come back for more. No matter what the cost to his heart, Kurt felt like being this close to Blaine would be a good idea at the time, but it never was. He wasn't sure he could ever stop unless forced to.

So one Sunday morning after a quiet breakfast, Kurt hit his breaking point.

Blaine had Kurt under him on the fateful couch, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep their foreheads pressed together. They panted into each other’s mouths and Blaine’s eyelashes kept brushing against Kurt’s while their cocks rubbed in a synchronized dance. It was so _intimate_. Kurt felt secure and safe, like the whole world disappeared around them and nothing else mattered. Blaine’s eyes were like liquid gold, their chests pressed so tight that their heartbeats were one.

Blaine normally liked to be on bottom, no matter who was topping, but today Kurt was looking up with scared eyes, all his insecurities at the surface and the tears he fought so hard against came pre-maturely, and he hoped Blaine didn’t notice.

“Kurt,” Blaine whispered as he clenched his ass-cheeks and thrust down, erupting pleasure up both their lengths as their heads docked together, pre-come allowing the perfect slide.

Kurt’s heart jumped and constricted painfully because Blaine sounded like a man in love. But Kurt knew that it was only the expression in heat of the moment. Blaine always sounded like that when they were fucking. That's why he chased it so much. When their bodies would press together, slick skin against slick skin until they were both crying out in pleasure, come shooting and smearing against their chests. Blaine would even sometimes clean Kurt up with a gentle lap of his tongue, prolonging Kurt’s eventual pain, for it only came back with even crueler force.

However, today seemed much different. Blaine was rocking his hips in time with Kurt’s much slower than normal, as if he was enticing Kurt’s orgasm out to play rather than getting straight to the point. Also, rather than riding Kurt like a motorcycle on a bad road, they were teasing and frotting, and Kurt never felt more close than anyone in his life.

“Kurt," Blaine whispered again, more brokenly this time, his eyes closing and his groans and grunts building in his chest in succession with the movement of his hips.

“Blaine,” Kurt gasped out as if he had been waiting forever to say it.

He wanted to say something more like, ‘ _being with you is the happiest I’ve ever been_ ' or ' _it feels like we’re making love right now_.'

_Love._

Kurt couldn’t say that word out-loud without danger of completely breaking down. But he wanted to let that word out. Maybe if he just said in any context, he would feel a bit better. Maybe his chest would loosen at his faux confession to himself, even though Blaine would be completely oblivious. 

So Kurt settled with, ‘ _I love fucking you_.’

Blaine already knew that fact of course, case in point. The ‘L’ shivered on Kurt’s tongue and his orgasm came then, wracking his entire body with mind-numbling pleasure and utter bliss. It was the most beautiful orgasm he had in a while, because as he floated down, he felt freer, and not like he was going to cry in his room for an hour afterwards.

This was good. This was progress. 

But Kurt’s heart sank once he came back to himself to see Blaine leaning up, his eyes shocked and glassy. He shook his head, as if in disbelief and blinked once, a tear rolling down his nose and dripping onto Kurt’s face. Kurt felt him shaking with relief, as if he had been waiting a long time for Kurt to return to him. 

"What?" Kurt squeaked, panic constricting his heart. Had he not said what he thought he said? "Blaine-"

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine practically wailed, crashing his lips forward in a heated, messy kiss filled with utter desperation and intense fervor. Kurt couldn’t help but kiss back with just as much fire, because Blaine had never kissed him like this before, not ever. Kurt could've easily forgotten who he was. 

When they broke apart, Blaine cupped Kurt’s face and told him, “I fucking love you too.”

And then everything finally made sense.


End file.
